


Take It

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Bloodhound is sensitive leave them alone, Canon Nonbinary Character, Established Relationship, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Knotting Dildos, Nonbinary Character, Other, Piercings, Premature Ejaculation, Reader is gender neutral, Strap-Ons, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex, body mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For an anonymous who asked for Bloodhound taking reader's strap on for the first time.OrIn which Bloodhound is so used to giving, they forget that it's okay to receive. And you really, really, really are into it if it means they'll keep whining like that.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request me or check out more of my stuff, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (HAVE YOUR AGE IN YOUR BIO BEFORE FOLLOWING OR INTERACTING)

Bloodhound was a giver.

Whether from past events you had yet known, or from their politeness. You’d never found them lacking in that way from your relationship, but what you did find was that they found it hard to take anything. Whether it was in the form of a gift from you and you could see their joy but then the flicker of anxiety in their eyes before they accepted the gift. Or to something more like you surprising them with something sweet. 

You guessed they weren’t used to it, being on the receiving end. The idea had made you sad when you’d learned that that might be it, so you’d started giving more. Physical things, to kissing them first in the morning, to making them their favorite dinner another night, to offering to take care of them for the night.

What you’d learned in doing this is that Bloodhound truly wasn’t used to this sort of turn around, yes. But, also, that they felt vulnerable in not being in control. They’d admitted this to you, your hand palm up in theirs as they traced lines in your hand absentmindedly. They’d spoken with a shake to their voice, brow furrowed and you felt your heart break when they explained. That they were scared they would lose you for some reason or another, that if they did not prove  themself worthy that you might-

When they’d let out a shaky breath and reached up to rub at their eye, your heart had broken. You’d never seen them cry before, and even just that one soft  swear as they rubbed at the tears had made you gather them in your arms and promise that they didn’t have to do that for you. That a relationship was a  two way street, and if they ever felt uncomfortable, to tell you and you’d let them take care of you for a little while too.

With the little talk you two had that night, that meant it made room for you to wiggle more ways in.

Like tonight, you’ve asked to be kind of in charge. When Bloodhound had stiffened, you reminded them that the safe word wasn’t just for kinky scenes and that if it became too much or they needed to take any control back, they were free to. Even that small promise had relaxed them.

And now, you get to watch them.

You’re lying on your back on the bed, propped on some pillows comfortably. Bloodhound had taken back some control to take care of the pacing now. Hooked on your hips was a harness, the cock resting between your legs being of a smaller red knotted dick. It was only about seven inches long in total, the thickness of about three fingers and the knot just a bit wider. You’d wanted to start with a smaller dick, but when they’d growled at you, you had obeyed.

Bloodhound’s cunt looks so pretty as they grind across your dick. Their lower lips framed around its girth and  every time they slide back you can see their  fat, engorged clit stand out. Your hands rest on their hips, stroking with your thumbs over the swell of them as you admire their beauty. Their hair is down, the curls framing their face as they have their head bowed. Their muscles flex with each movement of their hips, the light hitting their body just right in a golden glow that makes their skin look dewy from sweat.

Their tattoos you’d traced a million times seem to stand out more in this lighting, the teasing glint of all their piercings even more so. When they lick over their lips to show their split tongue, you whine softly until their eyes catch yours.

“My love-” They breathe out shakily, adjusting and sitting up so they can start to take you. You reach for them and they move with you, meeting your kiss as your hands help them press down to take more of you. When Bloodhound moans into your mouth, you take the opportunity to lick into theirs, feeling over the double canines and the split in their tongue.

They’re so sensitive, even now. Their voice is a symphony of soft sounds as they rock their hips in your lap. You swallow down each sound greedily up until they part from the kiss. Then you have the joy of watching them sit back up, resting one hand between your breasts to steady  themself as they begin to ride you earnestly.

You get the pleasure of watching their hips rock, watching the attractive way the red cock disappears into them time and time again save for the knot. How Bloodhound’s full lips are parted, head lolled to the side and their good eye trained on your face as they let out the prettiest noises. It’s a soft symphony of, “ Nnh -” “Ah-” “Yes, yes, yes-” that makes you feel all too hot. Especially when their breaths start coming out more as soft growls with each pant.

“You’re so pretty,” You croak out, tracing your hands up their sharp curves. Your heart lurches when they whine, rolling their head back as their hips start to bounce a bit harder. “So beautiful, Hound. You’re taking me so well.”

The praise must be doing it for them because their reply is a  choked out whimper. Your hands fall, resting on their hips briefly before one of them moves to between their legs. You gently grab their clit between your thumb and forefinger, gently tugging it with each bounce of their hips until they’re snarling. You can feel how their thigh muscles tense under your hand and you give a gentle squeeze to let them know you’re here.

When they cum, they cum with a vicious snarl as their hips slam down onto you to take the knot. Bloodhound’s hips  cant like a dog in heat, humping you practically as you tease and roll their clit to help them through it. It isn’t until they’re whimpering and whining, swearing in their mother tongue do you take the opportunity to slide  your hands back to their hips.

Gently, you help pull them up a bit, biting back a grin when they sob at the loss of the knot. But when you hold them in place and start fucking up into them, you think it’s worth the heartbreaking sound. Their eyes shoot open, their hands scrabbling and a swear erupting from their chest as they desperately try to find something to hold onto.

You think you like touching them even more than receiving. 

Especially when they make such cute faces.


End file.
